User talk:Iamnoone/Archive 7
IDK, but you should better ask Sorrel about that... I just simply assist her on catching up the current status of the wiki, and what happened on the time she's inactive. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat vs bạn, chỉnh tiếng Việt k tiện! Okay, I just want to know are you ready to defend Sorrel's anger? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Khổ quá! Con nc vs bạn = English, cha à, bật unikey lên cho nó ra cả đống grammar mistake à? Nè, nc cho đàng hoàng chút nha! Đừng có nói cái điệu đó vs t! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my edits? The Story Tree is in the Winx Club comics. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, man... I'm just so busy that I barely use PC to check the mailbox. My platoon is currently working on "intelligent" scope to 5,56mm MSBS Radon. We are connecting scope with the visior in the new kevlar helmet, so in future, when we sell these scopes and helmets to USA, you won't have to aim precisely. And imagine shooting from corners! Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Thanks. Cái đó Harmi làm. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I just found a bug on your user page. There was the "status" thing and you spelled it wrong..you spelled it "status:inacivte" instead of "status:inactive".. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ờ... Chứ bi giờ ngồi đó mà lo cái gì? Cái cần lo xa thì chưa tới, cái lo gần thì đã qua... Cứ thong thả, chả rảnh hay bận gì hết... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ờ, công nhận... Nhưng nhìn IA thấy giống con của Luka hơn là em... Nhìn Miki thấy giống em hơn... Đang muốn tìm mấy bài có hát nhóm như vầy nè, mà toàn là goup boy hoặc group girl k hà... Ít có bài nam nữ hát chung. Đếm tới đếm lui chỉ có White Christmas. Bài ông đưa có bản vietsub k? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38GSdXq8hk4... Nhiễm Gak nặng rồi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ? Thì có sao đâu? Sweet Ann hay Mariam vẫn hay feat vs Luka trong mấy bài tiếng Anh mà? Giờ mới để ý Luka có nhiều bài hát về mùa thu :D!!! Đúng là chị em tốt =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Cũng tuỳ, nhưng mà thấy cũng có khá nhiều ng ghét Ann... Cái đó t k có quan tâm, t quan tâm tới mấy anh chị Vocaloids mà t mê thôi! Có giọng Rin với Len... IA vs Gakupo hình như có feat 1 bài... Moonlight gì đó... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3enExZtdEc ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Khỏi tìm: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udWbudFp66E... Thấy ai cũng thích Galaco nhỉ? Cái link này cũng hướng tới cuộc thi nhận Galaco... T k phải yaoi, đừng có đưa mấy bài kiểu đó! Bệnh quá! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ai bik??? Lên YT search đại mà @@? Con nhỏ IA, nhìn thì thấy teen quá, mà giọng hát thì nghe trưởng thành quá, k có hợp vs tạo hình... Hờ hờ... hèn chi hỏi bạn bè bên dA chả ai bik gì về con nhỏ đó! Mấy ổng càng cố giấu hàng thì Galaco nó càng chìm thôi chứ gì đâu... Just be friends #21!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) T kbg làm mấy cái đó! Đau đầu... Thậm chí còn chưa mò thử xem cái phần mềm Vocaloid nó vuông tròn méo mó đẹp xấu ra sao nữa... Ờ, bye! Nhớ làm Acute dùm t đó cha!!! Lo làm mấy cái j xong quăng luôn đồ của t đi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bài đó hôm qua mới down xong, nghe cũng đc. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bài j nhảm zị? Nghe nó thà nghe bài này còn đỡ hơn @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bài đó những ai hát? Có biết Yukari này k??? Ủa? Ở chỗ nào thì xem được cả danh sách full các Vocaloids + character items? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Lên r, mà k thấy cái list nào cả @@!!! Bên đó làm ăn ẩu tả quá! Mỗi trang mỗi kiểu, tìm k ra cái gì hết! =]]!!! Đang định cho làm con Luka luôn =]]!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Xì, tưởng list thế nào! List kiểu đó t nhắm mắt cũng list ra đc 1 mớ, chưa kể tới mấy Vocaloids EN vs UTAUs nữa! Meiko là chai rượu sake, Miki là anh đào. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Cái bài mà ông đưa, nó rất là ho lao, có 1 đoạn rap là của thằng điên nào đó đọc... Đọc toàn = tiếng Việt mới ác! Cái j mà cô bé ơi j đó! Cái này nghe còn đỡ hơn! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Tha dùm cái! Bên vnsharing có làm sub cho bài đó 1 lần r! T nghe r, thấy chán quá nên xóa ra khỏi máy lâu r. Dĩ nhiên là k phải ai cũng có item, như Piko hay Lily đó... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RWuRA2U3R4. Bản off Vocaloid??? Bản nào? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Khi nào bài đó đc đổi lại thành cái gì đó có Gakupo và Luka, mà k có Miku thì có lẽ là t sẽ thích! Magnet vẫn hay hơn! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hình như ông chưa nghe câu Cái lưỡi k xương thì phải. T đâu có bao giờ nói t thích nó đâu? T nói là bài đó nghe cũng đc! Vs nhờ ông đổi voice banks thôi... Có nhớ nhầm j k zị? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ừm, thanks! Bài cuối sao lắm UTAU + fanmade thế? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Nói thẳng ra là k có bao nhiêu bài nhìn mà thấy đc hết! Hello Laughter ông share r, mà t cũng nghe r, White Christmas cũng có r... còn lại hầu như là k có bài nào có ~ Vocaloid t muốn nghe hết! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqiZar4IWtI. Nghe xong xách dép chạy dài!!! Sợ cái bài đó!!! Ai đi ngang qua k hiểu xầm xì! Mệt! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:04, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Cố nghe hết bài đi thì sẽ thấy rõ vấn đề! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Xin chúc mừng =]]! Bài đó nội nhìn cái hình minh họa là đã hết muốn coi r! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ??? Sao ông biết? Đã xem hết... Xem xong ra khỏi cửa ai cũng nhìn mình như 1 con hentai... Ấm ức! Lên YT search nó ra ngẫu nhiên. Thấy mỗi cái mặt vs 1 lọn dye tưởng Luka, mở tab khác ra chat, nghe xong 1 hồi hoảng luôn... Phần lời 2 còn ghê hơn cả lời 1... Cái bài Hime gì đó của Luka khó sánh = bài này... Lạy!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ... Thế thì khỏi up! Vả lại k đc phép up hình cá nhân lên đây thì phải... nếu nói theo luật của Global Wikia. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bớt mù màu đi! Staffs ngta là official members r ông nội! Lên mấy cái blog cũ của Rutchelle mà coi! Có 1 cái comment từ Flame đó! Từ từ mà ngâm! Có muốn up hay k thì tự quyết định đi, cứ lầm bầm làm cái j??? Btw, thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I'm making you angry…''again''. But, how do I pronounce your username? --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 11:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mason ^^!! How are you?? :3 04:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) <3!! I'm pretty good, thanks ^^!! Btw, can you create a template for me?? 04:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D!! It's a gray box and you've writen in it: "Yes, I am the new Master of the Court. — Clockworker Doll - Sin of Sloth" :)!! Can you do one for me like this?? 04:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hm... Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Vui? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thấy toàn là Miku, có vài cái có Luka... Chán! Hỏi chút! Bài Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan làm gì có VY1, VY2 vs Yukari? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Em út thì cũng răng cũng rứa thôi... Cái gì đó @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Haizz... K bik p nhai lại cái câu này bao lâu nữa! Sub thì k đưa 1 dòng, t đâu phải ng Nhật mà hiểu nổi hả ông cố? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thôi, cứ xem như là hiểu r đi! Cảm ơn nhiều! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1ZlMX0QBgk. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Đừng phang module cho con nữa bố ạ! Con có xài MMD hay xem PD nhiều như bố đâu!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Trời à!!! Đã nói là t k bik j mấy cái đó hết! Ggrks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Con nhỏ Yukina hát cái bài biệt đội 5 ng ông đưa là ai zj? P Lily hem??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Lạy! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ngta sai 1 ly đi có 1 dặm, ông sai 1 ly đi tuốt luốt đâu luôn! Series đó có 2 bài thôi hả? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ??? Ý ông là j? Series j mà có 2 bài... Lãng nhách! Nội dung nói về j đó? Murder nữa hả? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Đúng là vãi thật... Đội thám tử? Bao nhiêu ng? Thám tử gì mà toàn thấy xài vũ khí vs bắn nhau loạn xạ! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) K bắn chứ mang cả đống vũ khí đó ra làm j? Lòe hàng chắc? Đừng có đụng vô Luka của t! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Xạo quá đi cha ơi! Nhìn cả đám cứ như cái lũ giang hồ đâm thuê chém mướn thì có! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Đừng có phang cái mớ đó vô mặt t, t đâu có cần biết mấy cái đó? Thì thế mới bảo nhìn giống đám đâm thuê chém mướn chứ thám tử cái j! Nói thẳng cho ông biết luôn. Hình Luka trong box office nhìn mất hình tượng vô cùng! Khỏi tra tấn t vs cái đó! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Mất lòng trc đc lòng sau... Chưa nghe câu Sự thật mất lòng huh? Biết dở thì ráng mà khắc phục đi? Còn "cố gắng" "chịu khó" tra tấn ng # nữa chớ! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Nhưng mà nó còn cả mớ hình Vocaloid nữa... khoảng hơn 50 tấm... Tầm đó... Có mấy cái hình Sakura Miku của ông nữa... Chán hết r à? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Lỡ tay làm hư bộ office của cái máy này nên phải ráng thức khuya mà sửa :(! ??? Là sao? Kiểm tra lại cái đi!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ai mà biết!!! Ngày nào cũng kiểm tra, thấy trống trơn, hôm nay lòi ra 1 mớ!!! Hoa mắt chóng mặt... Undo edit của tụi nó r lập list đi, mai t undelete cho... Bây h đang bận... R, sẽ protect @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Biết cái gì mà biết... Kéo lên trên mà tự xem lại rep của ông đi! Rảnh thì chửi nó á, tự nhiên ngồi đây nói! Có t nghe chứ nó nào mà nghe! Tự qua page của nó mà chửi... Công nhận đứa đó lựa trang mà phá thiệt! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Mason, is it a good thing if I erase my nomination in the Admin Election? I know I have caused much trouble in the wiki and have an enemy/bad - friend relationship with you and Rose. This time I promise that I will never copy anything from this wiki ever again! NEVER EVER FOREVER AND EVER! I promise until I am here. So, can we please go back as being friends? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I promise that I will make a big change around.... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Đang cáu tiết đây! Đừng có ngồi đó mà lải nhải cái con đó nữa... >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sau này mà ông dỗ bồ ông, chắc chắn nó sẽ đâm chết hay tạt axit ông đó! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Chả có ai nói ông có ý xấu cả! Cái vấn đề là khi ng # bực m` thì ngta sẽ "dịch" lời m nói theo cái suy nghĩ bực tức của ngta thành 1 cái thứ chả ra gì. Hiểu? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, thanks for letting me know :D!! Btw, can you please help me?? @@ 09:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNLwz3VNsTs 11:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Why do you care about this? I thought you hate me! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Cái con này nó đang muốn xỉ nhục tiếng Việt của mình hay sao đó! Còn năn nỉ xin đc dạy viết = tiếng Việt... Thích copy ng # 1 cách triệt để! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thì thế. Làm thế chả # j nó vừa xỉ nhục ngôn ngữ của nó, vừa xỉ nhục ngôn ngữ của m! Tức! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Nó sao sao á! Cứ như ng cõi trên... Lập page chửi mình??? Hồi nào zị? R cứ léo nhéo nói t block nó. Quái, kiểm tra bên acc, bên block list có thấy m block nó cái lần khỉ nào đâu? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Có cái j đâu? Sig mà k direct đc đến talk page thì đáng mang vứt vào thùng rác! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ám chỉ cái sig của ông! T đâu có thấy cái trang đó #21? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Haizz... Dean à? Cái sig Senbonzakura của ông đó! Chọn random cho lắm vào r nói bừa! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Cái màu xanh đó @@!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Bắt đầu nhức đầu r đó nha! Khó hiểu quá!!! Cái IP đó là của cái đứa vandal trời đánh nào đó, ảnh hưởng gì đến con khùng này >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cảm ơn cái vụ reporting... Ai up cái ảnh đó lên thế k bik #21!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thế thì phiền lệnh huynh thông báo cho tiểu thư nhà thế này: "IP đó belong to ng vandal nào đó, chế độ block IP cho phép block ~ nick nào cùng dùng IP đó, vậy nên nếu ai có IP đó mà bị block thì chính là ng đó. Vandal cấm 1 tuần là ít, xin xỏ thì cho lên 1 tháng luôn!" ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bố đưa có 1 cái mà nói "3 cái hình". Lạy! Trình nổ hơi bị cao! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Vớ vẩn! Hay cái gì mà hay! Làm như ai cũng mê cái con Miku ho lao đấy ấy! Kệ xác nó là gì... Nhìn như mấy cái mô hình thôi, có gì hay ho đâu? Đắt... Chả bao h rảnh dốc mớ tiền ra mua mấy cái ho lao đó... Sửa cái sig Senbonzakura của cha lại cái đi cha!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cái có hình bông hoa màu xanh đó cha >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Ừ, em cứ ngồi đó mà tự sướng nha nhóc! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Gemini đó! Nghe đi! Ổng chơi kệ ổng! T hok chơi! Xì... hơn ngta đc bn tuổi mà thêm "ông"! Chừng nào 85t còn chơi hẵng nói! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Dean ak? Gấu bông nó # cái mớ hình nộm kia! 70t chưa đủ chuẩn! Đã bảo là 85t! Hay trở lên. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0IO9__xoe0. Chả bik nghe chưa. Vứt đại. 05:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Khuyến khích nghe cái bài này. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Mở mấy cái hướng dẫn xài Vocaloid ra là muốn mù luôn! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27y6ZLUscjk ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Check my new blog. 01:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Cứ bơ đi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Cũng đc, cảm ơn đã hỏi. K cần nhắc! Vốn dĩ là cái IP đó vandal. Nó thích đi đâu là chuyện của nó. Miễn sao cái IP đó bị block trong 1 tuần, đúng theo rules là đc! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hi there.it has been a while ^^.did you watch ep 26?Curelove (talk) 11:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Quyến con khỉ mốc! Dâm tặc thì có! Lần sau có đưa thì chọn lọc dùm cái, đừng có đưa mấy cái đồ biến thái cho ng #! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) BIẾN THÁI! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) TỰ COI ĐI RỒI BIẾT! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:52, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hay nhỉ? Chờ chết mới cho ăn! Xem xong hết còn dặn khỉ khô gì nữa! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cái nào? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hỏi làm gì? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) K biết thì đừng có nói nhảm! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Vấn đề ở đây là, tại sao ông phải quan tâm tới nó? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ông có cái riêng tư, t cũng có cái riêng tư. Thế thôi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Đang hổ báo với đứa nào thế? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nghiên chứ k phải là nghiêng... Tưởng hôm nay lại gia nhập biệt đội Anh hùng bàn phím. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nghe lâu r, h mới hỏi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nghe r. Đang chờ bài của Lukapo hay Yuri-IA... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ồn. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Nghe xong cái mớ này chắc chiều nay khỏi thi Anh. Project Diva cũng siêng đụng chạm đến mấy sinh vật huyền thoại như con Baku nhỉ. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Ông tự làm hay nhờ vả ai đó? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thằng cuồng kem??? Sao nghe giống chửi em t quá zạ??? Nó cũng mê kem à nhen! Giọng cha Kaito chắc chỉ thế giọng thằng Kiyoto gì đó vô đc quá @@! Ờ, nhớ r, nghe cũng đc... Gì? Ông thế Luka vô chỗ con Miku hả??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Do ông dẫn tựa "Luka win". Hmm, giọng Len con nít, ai tính? Cover??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hic! Sợ dẫn tựa!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Keepvid đang k vào đc đây >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) @@! Đang chọn couple... Đợt trước lên mạng đọc thấy bọn nó ghép cặp Gumi vs Piko, mỗi tội m lại ưa Piko vs Miki hơn, nhìn 2 đứa nó như robot, đi đôi dễ hơn... Giọng Piko biến thái quá sao ghép đây @@ Keepvid là cái web t hay down file từ Youtube về máy... Bữa nay chắc p thử web khác r... Nhờ nói dùm cái ông giữ video đừng có xóa dùm đó nha @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Sao mà thủ tục của cái web đó nó rườm rà dữ zị @@? Thôi, có xài là tốt r =-=!!! T k có xài cặp đó! Nghe giọng thằng Piko trong bài Legend of Night ngán r @@! Ông có voicebank của Kaito vs Meiko hem? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Rồi, xong cast ReAct r đó! Gumi - Kaito - Meiko, mặc dù nghe nó ho lao =]]!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:07, May 1, 2013 (UTC) @@!!! Cái đó có trên Youtube r mà @@? Hình như có bản World is Mine official của Luka bên Project Diva... Cái gì??? Thằng yaoi bựa nào nữa thế? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh... http://xuongrongviet.com/shops/Sen-Da.html... Câu cuối k hiểu đc! Bài đó lúc thấy r mà, xí tìm cho mà coi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5TIH2bogH8 Đó @@??? Chẳng biết! Thấy thì nói thôi... Mưa r... T lên t ôm cái cây iu vấu của t k nó chết đuối! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hic, xương rồng đá, có có cái gai nào đâu mà sợ =;=!!! Chịu... 3 cái đó k bik làm... mò mò nhìn ngta xài Vocaloid còn k bik, huống hồ j là mấy cái edit PV vs chả MV @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Có học làm sub r, biết timing... mỗi tội tai nghe notes k đc tốt! Sặc! Nói thiệt cho ông biết, gõ làm sao cho Vocaloid nó hát đúng là t muốn đập đầu chết r đây... Lên mạng hướng dẫn, thấy toàn trời ơi! Nội chữ "sayonara" mình nói thì dễ, để nó nói là... =;=!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Tới Fanon wiki! KHẨN CẤP! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Mason! Please help! Winx Club Fanon Wiki is getting vandalized! Help! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Trời à, lúc nào rồi mà còn từ từ @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bó tay! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bảo mấy ng đó sút 3 thằng điên kia đi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ổn rồi, cảm ơn nhiều. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks SO much for helping. Yep, I reported them to the VSTF twice, because they vandalized Winx Club Wiki too before Rose came. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hic, t bik đâu @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Screen cap từ chỗ nào mà nhìn trống trơn thế? Lạy... Gọi kiểu đó chắc t chết sớm! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) K chắc. Đợt trước thấy TyA block vài ng, toàn infinite. Dạ vâng, anh giỏi, anh hổ báo... Em k = anh ạ! Rồi, cứ đi hành thiện đi! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Riêng của Fanon wiki đây... Mà sao k thấy tên 3 thằng biến thái kia??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sặc, ác liệt mới chịu... Đang nghe... Bài này hình như lúc trước có ft của Kaito vs Miku phải k? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chịu =.=|||! Có điều bài Magnet Lukapo hát vẫn hay nhất. Hỏi luôn. Cái bài Acute recover hôm qua, trừ cái giọng kỳ cục của Gakkun, sao giọng Gumi vs Luka nghe lạ zị? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) K phải là chê. Do nghe giọng của Gumi khác so với trong bài Be Myself vs Fly me to the moon nên hỏi... Ừ thì giọng Luka rõ hơn... Có điều hình như nghe bản gốc quen vs giọng Luka bên kia r hay sao á :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) T cũng ít nghe mà @@! Toàn nghe comparison, t có phải fan của nó đâu mà chịu khó nghe nhạc của nó @@! Cái phần mềm Vocaloid đó cài đặt làm sao? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Rồi, đập đầu chết đc rồi đó!!! T thấy nhạc bên Internet Co. cũng đc... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) @@! Lukapo thì k nói. Gumi Miku ft kiểu gì @@? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ai bik! Nghe 2 đứa nó giọng na ná nhau, ft xong nghe rất biến thái, kiểu như hạ tông của Kaito xuống để cho nó hát vs Gakkun á! Bài gì mà có ma trong đó ghê thế cha??? Ah, bài đó hôm bữa Echo mới nhắc @@! Lại recover nữa à??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Nghe thôi chứ k có dùng, cũng thích Luka =]]! Sặc! Search thử @@? Ờ... Tiện thể, cho ông coi cái này... Thấy sao? Nói trc k phải của t =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chính xác, copy cats wiki, tuy nhiên vẫn to mồm nói lớn: "We're not copying Winx Wiki"... In đậm rất oách! @@! Ông đi "thu thập" ng có cùng sở thích đấy à? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Rảnh dã man!!! Ừm, chủ yếu là Stellamusa101 làm... Mấy đứa còn lại hưởng thôi. K có, nó đổi tên nick thôi @@! Haizz, kiểu của nó mà... Nói mãi riết cũng thấy nhàm mồm... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hoho! Thế ra "em ấy" đang làm việc à... Làm cho chăm đi còn lấy tiền dẫn gái đi ăn =]]! Uầy, bọn nó mà... BB! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC)